1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a control device for a vehicle that stops a rotation of an engine, disengages a clutch, and causes the vehicle to travel. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-047148 (JP 2012-047148 A) discloses the technology of the control device for the vehicle in which, when a vehicle speed V of the vehicle is in a vehicle speed range determined by a lower limit vehicle speed V0 and an upper limit vehicle speed V1, in the case where the vehicle speed V is equal to or higher than the vehicle speed V0, the rotation of the engine is stopped by fuel cut, the clutch is disengaged, and the vehicle is caused to run by inertia. In addition, JP 2012-047148 A also discloses the technology of the control device for the vehicle in which, when the vehicle speed V becomes lower than the vehicle speed V0, the engine is started by fuel supply, the clutch is engaged, and the vehicle is accelerated.